Separados pela guerra
by GiuliaLacerda
Summary: Uma história. Duas almas. Um futuro incerto. Uma tragédia poderia desfazer o destino traçado por duas pessoas? Baseada nessas duas imagens: weheartit . com / entry / 29190972 weheartit . com / entry / 29204794


_******Nota de autora:**_

_******Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile ~oneshotoculta**_

_**Cara, que nervosismo! Primeira vez que escrevo uma one na minha vida, e juro que morro de vergonha XD**_

_**Enfim, entrei nesse desafio graças a Thais Bastos e juro que quase a matei verbalmente ¬¬, eu particularmente não queria entrar nessa brincadeira, ainda mais pelo fato de muitas autoras que eu acho dignas estarem participando. E uma dessas autoras, é a Carol Venancio, o que eu acho que foi macumba eu ter tirado logo ela. Eu quase desisti de continuar nessa loucura toda por isso! E no dia seguinte, para **completar minha sorte, o sort**eio foi feito e a budega toda tinha ficado séria. Espero que ela goste, fiz de coração!**_

_**E quero** **agradecer** **principalmente a Daneh, a** **beta da one. Nega, sem tu e a** **Thais nada** **disso teria saido! Amo vocês** ***-***_

_**Nova York – 18 de dezembro de 1941**_

_Cada homem tem o seu próprio destino;_

_O único imperativo é segui-lo, aceita-lo,_

_Não importa para onde o leve._

_- Henry Miller._

Bella POV

Mais uma vez a mesma cena se repetia. Claro que com algumas pessoas diferentes do que há 24 anos, mas não menos importantes.

Estou na mesma estação de trem que na 1º guerra mundial serviu para recolher todos os homens alistados no exército, seja na marinha ou aeronáutica, vendo o trem do exercito parar na plataforma para pegar meu filho, 1º sargento da marinha, junto com outras centenas de homens, e levar para a guerra, longe de mim. Mais uma vez esse _dejavú_ me assaltava de forma grandiosa. Já podia sentir o grande buraco negro me puxando para o fundo, para uma grande depressão só de imaginar que tudo pode acontecer novamente. Mas dessa vez não estou grávida, e não tenho mais ninguém onde possa depositar minha vontade de viver.

Estamos em plena segunda guerra mundial. Os Japoneses há exatos 11 dias, atacaram nossa base de _Pearl Harbor_, no Havaí, desencadeando assim, que o nosso presidente, Roosevelt, enviasse nossas tropas e deixarmos de apenas dar apoio aos _Aliados._

O que acontece nesses últimos dias, não é muito diferente do que aconteceu em 1917, quando aqueles malditos alemães atacaram nossa frota de navios onde levava armas e alimentos aos ingleses, nos tirando da neutralidade na guerra, e levando para longe de mim meu noivo, Edward Anthony Cullen, que naquela época era o capitão da marinha e meu irmão Emmet, 2º sargento do exercito. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, a noticia chegando até nós que Edward e Emmett eram convocados para a guerra...

_Flashback on_

_**Nova York - 8 de abril de 1917**_

_Estava uma noite agradável na primavera nova yorquina. A minha casa, onde morava apenas eu e meu irmão Emmett, estava cheia e com uma aura de alegria que contagiava toda a vizinha mesmo na tensão do comunicado de dois dias atrás que estávamos oficialmente na guerra mundial._

_Hoje, eu e Edward estávamos oficialmente noivos e para comemorar decidimos oferecer um jantar aos nossos amigos e vizinhos. Tudo estava a mil maravilhas até a campainha de minha residência tocar, e entrar por ela um homem uniformizado com a farda do exercito americano com dois envelopes em mãos e entregar um ao meu noivo e outro ao meu irmão. Todos sabíamos que esse dia, em questão ia chegar cedo ou tarde, só não esperávamos que fosse em plena festa de meu noivado._

_Edward e Emmett encaravam sérios os envelopes entregues a eles. Ambos já sabiam o que aquelas cartas diziam, mas para terem certeza, os abriram na frente de todos. Tudo a minha volta parecia ter desaparecido, como se só existisse o rosto sério de Edward lendo o pequeno pedaço de papel onde continha poucas e objetivas palavras o informando que o sonho de sua vida toda estava se tornando realidade: Ele foi convocado à guerra._

_Mal pude notar as lagrimas que já escorriam pelos meus olhos, a alegria que existia a poucos minutos fora totalmente dissipados pela tensão do que aquelas cartas representavam, mas a voz grossa e divertida do meu irmão dissipou um pouco meus pensamentos nublados._

_- Ok pessoal, todos já estão de barriga cheia e dançaram. Hora de ir embora, estão todos dispensados. – disse em alto e bom som para todos nossos convidados._

_A casa foi se esvaziando com nossos amigos vindo até mim me desejando felicidades, alguns com simples "sinto muito", e indo até Edward repetindo o ato._

_Edward ainda continuava a encarar a carta em suas mãos, não mudando um segundo sequer sua postura tensa e séria._

_- Bells, eu sei que não é apropriado, mas irei dormir hoje na casa do Mike tudo bem? Você e o Edward precisam de um tempo para conversar e por os pensamentos sobre essa noticia em ordem. Se cuida maninha, e lembre-se que te amo. – disse Emmett baixinho ao meu lado somente para que eu ouvisse._

_Não estava em condições alguma de falar, então apenas acenei com a cabeça ainda vidrada em Edward. Emmett não demorou em pegar suas coisas e sair ao encontro da casa de seu melhor amigo._

_A casa entrou em um profundo silêncio, com Edward e eu emergidos em nossos próprios pensamentos. O silêncio não era igual aos silêncios em que nós sempre compartilhávamos, ao contrário de confortável, sereno e tranqüilizador, esse vinha com uma pressão animalesca, desconfortável e conturbado. Eu não queria ser a primeira a quebrá-lo, mas foi inevitável segurar as palavras que saíram da minha boca._

_- Pensei que estava pronta para esse dia. – disse com pesar e uma sinceridade estampada em cada palavra dita, tirando Edward de seus pensamentos._

_Seu olhar foi de encontro ao meu. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, talvez segundos, minutos ou até horas, mas tempo algum seria o suficiente para eu entender o que se passava naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda._

_- Eu também. – respondeu Edward com a voz falha – se essa noticia chegasse a três anos atrás, com toda certeza estaria praticamente gritando a plenos pulmões de felicidade.- deu um sorriso triste – Desde pequeno, sonho em servir ao meu país, dar a minha vida por ele – lagrimas desciam por seu rosto enquanto o mesmo falava. Era notável sua tristeza naquele momento. – parece que meu sonho virou pesadelo no momento em que eu te conheci Bella. Você acreditaria em mim se eu te dissesse que não quero mais enfrentar essa guerra, e ficar aqui com você, casar, constituir nossa família e ver nossos filhos crescerem?_

_Não agüentando ouvir essas palavras, essa declaração e essa distancia ainda entre nós, corri ao seu encontro o abraçando e soluçando, sentindo dos seus braços o calor que emanava, me transmitindo a mensagem que só ali me sentiria segura. Edward me apertava firmemente, com medo de que eu fugisse ou sumisse, não sei dizer. Naquele momento deixamos nosso medo nos consumir, nos beijando fortemente com desespero nunca sentido tão forte como naquele momento._

_Logo o medo foi sendo substituído pelo desejo, nossas mãos se perdiam em nossos corpos, estando em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Sabíamos que não era apropriado esses toques íntimos antes do casamento, a sociedade era muito preconceituosa em relação a isso, mas não podíamos nos refrear, o amor estava em forma de desejo, nos queimando como lenha em uma fogueira._

_Edward me guiava para o meu quarto, mesmo que ele nunca esteve lá nesses três anos em que nos conhecemos, mas sabia onde ficava o mesmo. Entre nossos beijos e toques eu senti o macio do colchão recebendo as minhas costas e acolhendo o meu peso junto com Edward que estava em cima de mim controlando o seu peso para que eu não ficasse desconfortável. _

_- Você tem certeza disso Bella? Podemos parar agora, você sabe o que vão falar e... – o calei com um beijo_

_- Eles só vão saber se nós contarmos, eu não me importo com isso, mais certeza que agora é impossível. Eu te amo._

_- Também te amo, você não imagina o quanto._

_E dizendo isso voltou a me beijar calmo e apaixonadamente. Nosso beijo dizia tudo que as palavras não conseguiam. Nosso sentimento era expresso através daquele gesto. _

_Edward calmamente começou a deslizar as suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, chegando por fim a barra do meu vestido e subindo vagarosamente até por fim tirá-lo completamente de mim._

_Não senti vergonha, ou desconforto por estar seminua diante dos seus olhos. Eu me sentia adorada diante de suas orbes esmeraldina, como se eu fosse uma deusa em que ele tanto sonhava._

_Com a mesma calma de antes, Edward começou a desprender meu sutiã nunca desgrudando os seus olhos dos meus, como se pedindo permissão para continuar. O encarei firmemente, demonstrando com aquilo que eu queria que ele continuasse tanto quanto ele. Sem pestanejar e com o mesmo ritmo, Edward finalmente tirou a peça e olhou para os meus seios. Se antes eu achava que em seus olhos havia admiração, agora com certeza era veneração presente ali._

_-Linda, magnificamente linda- disse Edward com a voz rouca e olhando nos meus olhos. Claro que foi impossível não corar com essa declaração. E com uma coragem até então desconhecida por mim, inverti nossas posições a fim também igualar nossas roupas. Ele estava muito vestido para o meu gosto. Comecei a retirar seu paletó, seguindo para o colete e gravata, e por fim chegando a sua blusa onde comecei de forma lenta e sexy, pelo menos tentando, desabotoar botão por botão._

_O peitoral de Edward é o desejo de consumo de toda mulher, só de saber que ele pertencia a mim, me senti poderosa, e com a mesma coragem de antes, passei minhas unhas pelos seus músculos definidos, recebendo em troca um longo gemido de Edward. Levando como incentivo, desci minhas mãos para o seu cinto, mas tomando um susto com seu movimento rápido invertendo a posição de novo dos nossos corpos, e recebendo um beijo cheio de luxuria. Rapidamente senti suas mãos em meus seios, despertando sensações que eu nunca imaginei ser possível sentir. Logo suas mãos foram substituídas por sua boca me levando a loucura e gemidos vergonhosos. Edward pareceu gostar e muito daqueles sons, porque sua boca não dava descanso, enquanto estava chupando ou sungando um seio a sua mão ia para o outro e alternando assim por diante._

_Com um tempo demasiadamente longo, pelo menos para mim, Edward continuava a se dedicar aos meus seios, mas eu queria mais, precisava de mais._

_-Edward, por favor... – lamuriei esfregando minhas pernas para tentar aliviar um pouco o desconforto que sentia na minha excitação._

_Edward riu suavemente, causando calafrios na minha pele sensível, mas atendendo ao meu pedido ele começou a descer a minha calcinha, me deixando completamente exposta._

_Em menos de cinco segundos, Edward despiu-se de sua calça e se acomodou em cima de mim, encarando firmemente meus olhos._

_- Bella, eu nunca fiz isso. Então, me avise se eu estiver indo rápido demais ok? – perguntou carinhosamente enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo, que estava grudado a minha testa pelo suor, atrás da minha orelha._

_O beijei em forma de confirmação e aos poucos fui sentindo Edward ir entrando em mim. Era um pouco incomodo no inicio sentir outro "corpo" invadindo o seu, até que enfim senti minha barreira sendo quebrada. Uma dor aguda me alcançou e Edward vendo minha careta, parou imediatamente o movimento distribuindo beijos em todo o meu rosto._

_- Quer que eu pare? – perguntou-me com a voz rouca e falha. Eu sabia o quanto difícil estava sendo para ele se controlar e ficar imóvel, e via nos seus olhos o desejo de continuar movimentando dentro de mim. No entanto, a dor que eu sentira estava começando a ceder para uma outra sensação. Como se fosse natural, comecei me movimentar timidamente debaixo dele, dando o aval que era para ele continuar. _

_Nossos movimentos lentos de vai e vem começaram a se misturarem com nossos gemidos em palavras desconexas em meio a nossos nomes. Encaixávamos perfeitamente bem, como se mais uma vez a vida nos mostrássemos que fomos feitos um para o outro._

_Edward começou a se movimentar com mais destreza e rapidez, aumentando assim o atrito em nossos sexos e duplicando o nosso prazer. Era indescritível a sensação que estava se formando em meu baixo ventre, um formigamento ou um pandemônio de sensações, não sei dizer ao certo. _

_Então, sem aviso, senti algo dentro de mim como uma explosão de prazer. Minha visão ficou turva e meu corpo arqueou de encontro com o de Edward onde parecia que nossos corpos iam se fundir. Ouvia como se fosse algo bem distante a voz de Edward gemendo meu nome, e eu tinha certeza que estava gemendo o dele._

_Ele caiu exausto ao meu lado, nós dois arfando devido a intensidade de agora a pouco. _

_- Agora sim pertencemos de forma completa um ao outro – disse Edward ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto me abraça por traz em forma de conchinha._

_- Sempre pertencerei só a você Edward, eu te amo._

_- E eu a você, te amo mais que minha própria vida._

_Naquelas horas da noite, a guerra fora esquecida por nós dois, só demonstrávamos o nosso amor através de caricias e declarações._

_Lentamente nossos olhos foram pesando, e fui tragada a um sono cheio de sonhos e fantasias com Edward ao meu lado. _

_Acordei assustada com o sol batendo em meu rosto. Olhei para o lado da minha cama em que Edward havia dormido e a encontrei vazia e fria. A única coisa que comprovava que eles esteve ali alem do seu perfume impregnado no lençol e travesseiro, era um bilhete escrito por ele:_

_**Bella,**_

_**Não queria causar problemas, e fui de madrugada mesmo para minha casa evitando que os vizinhos vejam que eu passei a noite com você. Sei que você deve estar querendo me bater por me importar com o que os outros falam, mas isso foi melhor, acredite. Sem contar que se Emmett me ver na sua cama, seria considerado um homem morto!**_

_**E tenho que arrumar minhas malas também. Infelizmente meu trem parte às nove da manhã, meu amor. E só de lembrar isso já me dá um aperto no coração.**_

_**Te espero na estação.**_

_**De seu e sempre seu,**_

_**Edward.**_

_Mal tive tempo para digerir suas palavras e olhei apressada para o relógio que se encontrava do lado da cama no pequeno criado mudo. Foi com desespero que vi que já se passava das oito da manhã._

_Corri, literalmente, para o banheiro derrubando tudo que se encontravam pelo caminho e caindo junto com eles. Eu não poderia perder a chance de me despedir de Edward. Foi inevitável impedir que as lagrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto. Mas agora eu teria que ser forte e tentar sair ao menos inteira de casa e chegar a estação a tempo._

_Trinta minutos depois da minha luta com minha própria roupa em colocar no meu corpo, eu me encontrava na estação apinhada de pessoas varias delas eram homens fardados com roupa da marinha, exercito e aeronáutica. Minha sorte era que minha casa não era muito longe dali, praticamente no outro quarteirão. Nem preciso dizer que eu vim correndo._

_Mantendo-me nas pontas dos pés comecei a procurar Edward no meio daquela multidão. O relógio marcava que já eram 8:45 da manhã. O desespero foi tomando conta de mim, angustia foi me dominando, eu simplesmente não suportaria não dar pelo menos um adeus ao meu Edward, e foi com os olhos ainda embaçados pela lagrimas que desciam livremente pelo meu rosto que encontrei os tão reconhecidos cabelos brozeados e enigmáticos olhos verdes também aflitos procurando algo ou alguém na multidão. Ele já se encontrava dentro do trem com o seu uniforme da marinha._

_-EDWARD!- gritei com todo meu fôlego para que escutasse, a estação estava muito barulhenta. Seus olhos então me acharam, e lagrimas também eram vista ali. Ele ainda tentou descer do trem mais não conseguia. Um grupo de soldados o impediam. Corri ao encontro de sua janela, eu estava afoita, caótica, pelo menos tinnha, devia falar com ele._

_-Bella meu amor, eu não posso descer – disse Edward com a voz embargada de angustia. Arriscaria ate dizer que ele estava mais agoniado do que eu._

_- Edward, por favor volte para mim. Se mantenha vivo, vou esperar você ate minha morte. – disse em meio a soluços. Eu mal o enxergava, a merda das lagrimas não deixavam. Eu estava sendo fraca, eu tinha que manter a fé e esperança que ele voltaria sã e salvo para mim._

_- Oh Bells, eu vou voltar. Vamos nos casar, ter nossos filhos, muitos filhos, e viver ate o fim de nossas vidas. Mas enquanto estou longe quero te entregar algo. - disse ele pegando uma caixinha vermelha de veludo e me entregando – por favor, só o abra quando você estiver em sua casa ok? Quero que você cuide disso como se fosse sua vida. Te amo Bella._

_- Também te amo Edward, e lembra-se da sua promessa! Volte vivo - O trem começou a entrar em movimento, e eu comecei a andar junto com ele segurando a mão de Edward de forma desesperada enquanto mais soluços me escapavam. Ate que a plataforma acabou, o trem ganhou velocidade e eu e Edward fomos separados pela guerra, pelo destino._

_Não sei dizer como eu consegui manter-me em minhas próprias pernas, ou como e quando voltei a minha casa, e quanto tempo fiquei sentada no sofá da minha sala, com a caixa de veludo em mãos, apenas pensando na ultima imagem de Edward que eu havia visto ate aquele momento. Sua testa franzindo em agonia, seus cabelos revoltos como sempre, e principalmente seus olhos vermelhos por lagrimas que ele tentava a todo custo impedir que fossem derramadas, transmitindo vários sentimentos como carinho, saudade e amor._

_Não sentia fome, sede, ou desconforto. Estava em um estado de topor. Meus lábios se moviam de forma automática e imperceptível para quem me visse ali, rogando aos céus para que protegessem meu noivo._

_- Bells? – a voz grave de Emmett me puxou um pouco para a realidade. Ele iria pegar o trem para guerra apenas amanhã._

_O olhei e ele estava parado na porta da entrada de nossa casa ainda com a mochila que ele levara para a casa de Mike em suas costas. Ao ver o minha expressão, ele largou sua mochila no chão e veio correndo ao meu encontro._

_- Edward já foi? – perguntou em um sussurro._

_- Sim- minha voz estava estranha ate para mim. Morta de qualquer tipo de emoção. Emmett como o melhor irmão que eu poderia ter, me abraçou e ficou falando palavras de consolo. Fez o nosso almoço, alegando que se eu passasse mais uma hora sem comer algo com certeza eu iria desmaiar. _

_Foi com espanto que percebi que já se passava das três da tarde. Passei mais de cinco horas presa em meus pensamentos, ou melhor, na imagem de Edward me deixando. _

_Depois de almoçar, fui ao meu quarto sendo assaltada com o cheiro de Edward mesclado ao meu. Mais uma vez as lagrimas foram descendo sem minha permição, se eu continuasse desse jeito iria morrer desidratada._

_Sentei na cama com a caixinha de veludo em minhas mãos. Passei meus dedos finos e de aparência frágil por sua tampa e cuidadosamente como se aquela caixa fosse a mais frágil rosa eu a abri._

_Dentro dela havia um pingente em forma de coração. Ele era todo de ouro e delicado. Examinando mais minuciosamente, percebi que atrás havia escrito "mais que a minha própria vida" eu não sabia há quanto tempo Edward planejava me dar aquele lindo colar, mas eu tinha certeza que ele estava o guardando para o nosso casamento._

_Ainda dentro da caixa havia mais coisas. E a virando para que o que estivesse lá dentro caísse na cama, eu encontrei esparramada pela mesma, duas alianças também em ouro com pequenos detalhes em prata ao redor delas. Dentro havia marcado "Edward e Bella – 23/02/1914" essa era a data em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Peguei a aliança menor e coloquei no meu anelar na mão esquerda, e tinha certeza que a partir daquele dia, ele não sairia dali. _

_Coloquei o colar em meu pescoço com a mesma certeza que o anel e me admirei no espelho._

_Eu estava pálida, sem brilho e um aspecto doentio. Um aperto no coração se tornou presente também com aquela imagem refletida, e uma careta foi se formando no rosto daquela mulher ate então estranha para mim que era eu mesma._

_Os dias foram passando e hoje fazia duas semanas que Edward partira. A despedida de Emmett também fora dolorosa e regada a lagrimas, ao ver meu irmão partindo naquele trem, eu percebi que enfim eu estava sozinha neste mundo, nossos pais morreram em um acidente de trem à quase nove anos. Naquela época eu me encontrava apenas com 11 anos e Emmett com os seus 18. Foi difícil superar a perda, mas Emmett cuidou de mim como um pai e sou eternamente grata a ele por isso._

_Os dias passavam lentos, tristes e como borrões para mim. Mais uma vez fui à caixinha de correio que ficava na frente da casa para ver se havia alguma carta de Edward ou Emmett para mim. Encontrei dois envelopes de cartas bem ao fundo, as peguei com euforia, torcendo para que fossem deles mandando noticias._

_A primeira era de Emmett, ele estava avisando que chegara ao local aonde iria guerrear dois dias depois que pegara o trem. Falou que estava bem e ansioso para que a guerra acabasse logo. Em sua carta dizia também que lá só se escutava barulho de bombas para lá e pra cá, e pra passar um pouco o medo que ele sentia, escrevia musicas divertidas usando o ritmo das bombas. Esse meu irmão ate em plena guerra não perde o humor._

_Depois de ler a carta do meu irmão, fui direto a de Edward. Ele dizia que estava tudo tranqüilo ate então. Que seu navio ainda não fora descoberto pelos inimigos e estava seguro, mas nunca se sabe o que irá acontecer. É de uma guerra que estamos falando. Sua carta estava repleta de juras de amor, e falando da saudade enorme que ele se encontrava, nada diferente de mim. Quando acabei de ler sua carta, o papel estava úmido devido as minhas lagrimas, mas dessa vez eu estava um pouco reconfortada, pois sabia que os dois estavam bem._

_Passei o restante da tarde escrevendo a respostas para os dois, não economizando em palavras. Minhas mãos doeram pelo tanto que eu escrevi._

_E os dias foram se passando, e cartas iam e vinham, todas elas cada vez mais sentimentais e acompanhadas de saudades._

_Dois meses havia se passado. Edward e nem Emmett ainda não tinham entrando realmente a guerra. Por mais que Emm ficasse perto da zona de bombardeio, ele era protegido pelas trincheiras, mas não deixava de ser perigoso. Edward ainda estava com seu navio em "segredo" para os inimigos só esperando o momento certo para entrar em ação._

_Minha saúde não estava muito boa. A cada dia que se passava enjôos eram mais frequentes. Estava pálida e com aparência doentia. Nada diferente do que aquela imagem de dois meses atrás refletida no espelho quando Edward partiu._

_Depois de almoçar e colocar tudo para fora como estava virando rotina, decidi que era a hora de eu ir ao médico. Então liguei para o hospital e marquei uma consulta com um clinico geral para aquela tarde mesmo._

_- Boa tarde, em que poderia ajudar? – Disse uma mulher loira com aparecia jovem e gentil que deveria ser a recepcionista do hospital que ficava no centro da cidade._

_- Eu sou Isabella Swan e tenho uma consulta marcada para agora com o Dr. Grey. _

_- Ah sim, ele já está te esperando senhorita. Siga o corredor e entre na segunda porta a direita. – me indicou o lugar onde eu faria a consulta._

_Agradeci e segui suas instruções encontrando uma grande porta branca com as escritas "Dr. Peter Grey, clinico geral". Dei três batidas leves na porta para indicar que eu estava ali e escutei um baixo 'entre' vindo de dentro. Abri a porta e entrei na humilde sala de consultas do doutor me sentando a cadeira oferecida por ele._

_- Boa tarde senhorita Swan, vejo que você marcou esta consulta alegando enjôos freqüentes, não? – disse o doutor que tinha a aparência já de experiência, arriscaria dizer que ele teria seus 55 anos._

_- Sim doutor, e por favor, me chame apenas de Bella._

_- Ok Bella, mas me conte há quanto tempo você sente esses enjôos?_

_- A mais ou menos uma semana, mas acho que isso é emocional. Meu noivo e meu irmão estão na guerra e me preocupo muito. Desde que eles foram embora, há mais de dois meses, eu estou com esse aspecto pálido, e estou um pouco fraca. – enquanto eu dizia, ele ia fazendo suas anotações em uma prancheta._

_-Certo. Você vem tendo certas repulsas por alguns alimentos? – disse o doutor me olhando clinicamente._

_- Sim, principalmente por café._

_- Me desculpe pela pergunta indiscreta que eu irei fazer Bella, mas sua regra está em dia? _

_Essa pergunta eu não esperava de jeito nenhum. Encarei seriamente o senhor a minha frente em choque e tentando, falhando, fazer minhas contas._

_Meu ciclo menstrual estava estranho desde aquela noite em que eu e Edward nos entregamos por completo. Mesmo que nessa época fosse meio difícil saber sobre essas coisas, eu tinha conhecimento sobre o que aquilo significava._

_Eu estava grávida. GRAVIDA._

_Automaticamente minhas mãos foram ao meu ventre, meus olhos lacrimejou, meu coração acelerou e os únicos pensamentos que vinham a minha mente era que dentro de mim crescia um pedaço meu e de Edward. A maior prova de amor para nós dois._

_- Bella? Você está bem? Não respondeu minha pergunta ainda – disse o medico de forma profissional já do meu lado verificando minha pulsação. _

_- Não... quer dizer, eu estou bem, só que faz mais de dois meses que minha regra não vem._

_- E você já teve relações com seu noivo não é? – perguntou o doutor Peter para mim com os braços cruzados. Eu teria que me acostumar com olhares semelhantes a esse do doutor a partir de hoje. Afinal, eu estou grávida e nem casada eu sou ainda. Apenas acenei com a cabeça e abaixei a mesma, não com vergonha ou arrependimento, jamais iria me arrepender por aquela noite e a conseqüência dela, essa era a noticia mais feliz da minha vida. Mas abaixei a minha cabeça para ver melhor a minha barriga que estava coberta pelo pano do meu vestido. – Eu preciso então que você faça os testes para confirmar a suspeita ok? Vá até a recepção e entregue isto – disse ao anotar em uma pequena folha - para a Jane que ela te encaminhará para os procedimentos._

_Peguei o papel de sua mão e sai de sua sala, entreguei o papel a Jane, a mulher que havia me recepcionado, e fiz todos os procedimentos necessários._

_Três horas depois eu entrava em minha casa com um grande envelope em mãos e um sorriso tão grande que se rasgasse o meu rosto eu não me surpreenderia._

_Eu estava muito alegre, encantada, maravilhada, as palavras não definiriam a sensação que estava sentindo naquele momento. Simplesmente eu estava completa, em plena felicidade jamais sentida. Eu já amava aquele pequeno ser que crescia dentro de mim, imaginando um menininho, sendo a cópia do pai, correndo pela casa._

_Lagrimas de felicidades estavam presentes em mim é claro. Eu sou conhecida por ser muito chorona e tenho que honrar isso. Não consegui postergar mais e já estava escrevendo uma carta para Edward contando a novidade, que o nosso amor teria um fruto, uma criança._

_Emmett deveria saber, ele simplesmente adora crianças. Nem quero imaginar o que aquele grandão irá aprontar com o seu mais novo sobrinho._

_Escrevi outra carta também a Esme e Carlisle, pais de Edward, dando as boas novas. Eu não tinha a menor idéia da reação dos dois. Eu nem os conhecia muito, só os tinha visto na vida apenas duas vezes, uma quando Edward me levou a Boston para conhecê-los e a segunda quando eles vieram aqui em Nova York. Nesses dois encontros eles se mostraram pessoas boas e de caráter que amavam sua família acima de tudo. _

_Terminando as três cartas, olhei pro relógio que marcava mais das dez da noite. O sono foi chegando e decidi que era à hora de ir dormir, mas não sem antes de fazer um jantar bem reforçado para mim e meu pequenino._

_As cartas enviadas aos homens que estavam na guerra levavam cerca de duas semanas para serem entregues aos destinatários. Então, em media eu recebia noticias de meu irmão e meu noivo a cada quinze dias. _

_Hoje completava exatos quinze dias dias que mandei as cartas. Claro que acordei muito ansiosa para saber as respostas de Emmett e Edward, principalmente o ultimo a respeito de minha gravidez._

_Carlisle e Esme receberam a minha carta com um prazo menor, depois de cinco dias que eu mandara a mesma, eles responderam vindo ate minha casa, onde estão hospedados ate hoje, alegando que agora eu preciso de ajuda na casa e nada melhor do que um médico e uma segunda mãe para ajudar._

_Carlisle pediu transferência do hospital que trabalhava em Boston para um aqui em Nova York. Fiquei imensamente grata pelo apoio que eles estavam dando. Em nenhum momento fui julgada por eles, mas em troca fui recebida como uma filha que eles nunca tiveram._

_Encontrei apenas um envelope da caixa de correios. Estranho, sempre que vinha uma carta seja de Emmett ou Edward outra vinha acompanhando. _

_Desta vez só a carta de Emmett é que chegara, talvez tenha atrasado com a carta de Edward, ou ate, ele ainda não recebeu a minha, com essa guerra as coisas ficam difíceis de serem organizadas principalmente para os homens que estão nela._

_Não foi surpresa alguma que a carta de Emm viesse cheia de sermões: "Como você pode ser tão irresponsável?!", ameaças: "Eu vou capar aquele filho da puta", piadinhas: "Por favor, que Deus tenha piedade e que o menino nasça parecido com o tio e a mãe!" e até crise de idade: "Oh meu Deus, eu estou velho, já vou ser tio! Daqui a alguns anos eu já estou morrendo de velhice...". Emmett sempre será Emmett._

_Os dias foram se passando, eu procurava ser esperançosa e otimista, mas com tantos dias sem nenhuma noticia de Edward era no mínimo angustiante. Eu não era a única desse jeito... Esme também sofria juntamente comigo._

_Estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço enquanto Esme preparava a mesa, quando ouvimos um barulho de jipes estacionando na frente de nossa casa. Paramos o que estávamos fazendo e fomos em direção a porta da frente para ver o que estava acontecendo._

_- Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? – pergunta Esme a um oficial do exercito ao ver a movimentação nos carros e em uma ambulância._

_- Aqui que mora Isabella Swan? – perguntou um soldado de forma firme e direta. _

_A movimentação na ambulância ainda não havia parado. Meus olhos se fixaram nela como imãs._

_- Sim, sou eu. Você pode, por favor, me dizer o que está havendo aqui? – Falei sem ao menos olhar para o soldado... Aquela situação toda estava me apavorando, mais de mil pensamentos atravessavam minha cabeça formando cenas de Edward ou Emmett saindo da ambulância todo machucado. Recusava-me a pensar em uma hipótese pior._

_- Posso entrar? – perguntou de forma um pouco grosseira, e sem esperar minha resposta, o oficial tinha começado a gritar ordens ao enfermeiro para que levassem a maca para dentro da casa._

_- Espere um pouco... Como assim maca? – Esme de forma desesperada tentou obter a atenção do oficial e obtendo nenhum sucesso. Eu já não conseguia mais prestar atenção em nada. Estava travada desde que ouvi as ordens ao enfermeiro a respeito da maca. O que eu temia estava acontecendo, alguém se feriu._

_- EMMETT!- gritei e sai correndo em direção a maca ao ver meu irmão com o tórax e perna direita enfaixadas sendo levado pelos enfermeiros casa adentro. Sua aparência estava muito frágil, não parecia em nada aquele grandalhão forte e cheio de vida que meu irmão era._

_- Senhorita, onde podemos instalá-lo? – perguntou um enfermeiro com urgência enquanto entrava na sala de estar. Os guiei até o quarto de Emmett onde foram instalados todos os equipamentos e o soro necessário para ele. _

_Sentei na beirada da cama onde Emmett se encontrava agora e segurei suas mãos. Meu querido irmão estava tão debilitado! Ele estava desacordado, parecia que estava sedado e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando o mesmo oficial que perguntou se aqui era minha casa falou:_

_- Ele precisou ser sedado para agüentar a viagem sem muitos danos. Uma bomba caiu perto de onde seu irmão estava localizado. O estrago foi grande. Pensávamos que ele não iria resistir mais que um dia. Ele é um homem muito forte e resistente._

_Continuei a encarar meu irmão sentindo um orgulho enorme por sua valentia. Emmett nunca fora de desistir fácil, não seria em plena guerra que isso viria a acontecer._

_- Fiquei com a responsabilidade de trazê-lo e dar a noticia... Seu irmão teve algumas fraturas, e varias pancadas na coluna, o que causou algumas seqüelas..._

_- Que tipo de seqüelas? – o interrompi sem nem me preocupar em ser educada._

_- O 2º sargento está paraplégico, senhorita._

_Eu tentava manter o controle das minhas emoções na frente do Emmett. Sei que deveria estar grata aos céus por meu irmão ter voltado vivo, mas era extremamente difícil ao ver seu estado emocional. Eu fiquei responsável por dar a noticia a ele que não poderia mais caminhar e que uma cadeira de rodas seria sua companheira pro resto de sua vida._

_Fazia apenas uma semana que o Emmett chegou, ele havia acordado um pouco depois que os oficiais do exercito haviam ido embora. Digamos que ele ficou um pouco aéreo ao acordar, mas Carlisle falara que isso era comum, e que ele estava em um estado de "trauma pós-guerra". Quando o avisei da terrível tragédia, ele apenas olhou nos meus olhos e deixou uma lagrima solitária cair. Emmett não falou uma palavra sequer até agora._

_- Toma Emm, essa sopa vai te fazer bem – disse ao entrar em seu quarto trazendo comigo um prato com sopa que Esme tinha feito._

_Comecei a dar a sopa em sua boca, por mais que ele estivesse já bem grandinho, ele não fazia nada a não ser olhar para a rua pela janela. Na terceira colherada que eu havia levado a sua boca, ele seguro meu braço._

_- Bells... – e começou a chorar. Nunca na minha vida eu havia visto Emm chorar daquele jeito, ele chegava a soluçar – Tanta gente morrendo Bells, as bombas, os tiros..._

_- Shiii Emm, agora esta tudo bem, você está vivo, eu estou aqui – o abracei tentando o confortar, e assim passamos o resto da tarde, um chorando pela tristeza do outro. _

_- Bella, e Edward alguma noticia?_

_Essa era a pergunta que não queria calar. Fazia mais de um mês em que não recebia uma carta, ou alguma noticia sobre ele. Eu e Esme já estávamos muito aflitsa e desesperadas por noticias, mas tentávamos manter a esperança de que tudo estava bem. Pensar em coisas ruins não fazia nada bem ao bebê._

_- Ainda nã... – fui interrompida com o toque da campainha. Esme havia saído ao mercado e Carlisle estava no hospital – Vou atender, já volto._

_Desci as escadas estranhando quem poderia ser. Esme e Carlisle tinham as chaves da casa, e ninguém vinha fazer visita ou algo do tipo. Mas o que mais deixava tudo incomum era a ansiedade que eu sentia, não sei... Como se algo estivesse me dizendo para não atender aquela porta, voltar correndo para o quarto do meu irmão e não sair de lá até que essa guerra toda acabasse e Edward voltasse para casa. Mesmo assim, abri a porta e me deparei com dois oficiais da marinha._

_A centelha de esperança que havia em mim, cresceu de tal forma que eu já estava procurando nos jipes atrás dos oficiais por alguma cabeleira bronze, ou os olhos esmeraldas que tanto amo._

_- Cadê o Edward? – perguntei mal contendo o sorriso no rosto, ou as lagrimas de alegria que já estavam caindo. Edward havia voltado! Eu sentia como se o sol finalmente tivesse nascido de novo e dando fim ao pesadelo da noite quase sem fim. Estava quase ao ponto de passar por cima dos oficiais e ir correndo de encontro aos carros para encontrar com Edward, quando um dos oficiais pigarreou. _

_Sai do meu transe de alegria e olhei para os homens na minha frente._

_- Senhorita Swan... – disse um dos oficiais. Ele não terminou o que ia falar, prestei mais atenção a eles, e o meu mundo ia caindo aos poucos, o sorriso foi desmanchando do meu rosto ao perceber os chapéus da marinha em suas mãos, a forma desconfortável que estavam, e um pequeno envelope na mão do homem que acabara de falar._

_Peguei este envelope e o abri ali mesmo, de forma ansiosa, quase rasgando o pequeno e simples convite da marinha para comparecer na cerimônia de homenagem em memória dos homens que estavam no navio 147-9. O navio do meu Edward._

_A partir daí tudo ficou escuro._

_**Nova York – 18 de dezembro de 1941**_

- Mamãe? – abri meus olhos e saindo das lembranças de alguns anos atrás, me deparei com olhos esmeraldinos que ainda me encantam, idênticos ao do pai.

A gravidez de Anthony pode ser considerada que fora de risco. Depois da noticia da morte de Edward eu havia desmaiado e quase tive um aborto espontâneo. Carlisle foi praticamente meu salvador ao pedir uma licença do hospital para focar exclusivamente em minha gravidez, mesmo com a dor da perda do único filho. Esme também foi uma grande guerreira, claro que ao saber da noticia uma depressão se mostrou presente, mas ela tratou sua dor na minha gravidez. Anthony com certeza foi a cura para a dor de todos naquela casa. Principalmente a mim.

- Sim Anthony? - perguntei com doçura tentando disfarçar a dor no meu coração ao ver meu filho fardado do mesmo modo que seu pai há mais de 24 anos atrás.

Por mais que Anthony não tenha conhecido Edward, para ele o pai é como um herói. Não é a toa que ele se alistou para a marinha em homenagem ao seu ídolo.

- A senhora está bem?

- Só me prometa que voltará bem Anthony. – disse sentindo o nó em minha garganta.

- Fique tranqüila, mãe. Vai dar tudo certo

- Sua mãe só está tendo um momento de mãe paranóica e é claro que tudo vai ficar bem. Afinal, você é que nem seu tio aqui, muito esperto. Está no sangue garoto. – Emmett não seria ele se não soltasse alguma piada.

Meu irmão estava ainda na cadeira de rodas, mas não menos feliz. Sua vida voltou a ter cor quando ele conheceu sua fisioterapeuta Rosalie Hale, hoje sua esposa. Foi amor a primeira vista segundo ele, mas não posso mentir dizendo que o romance dos dois fora fácil. Rose tivera bastante trabalho para fazer com que Emm aceitasse que ele em uma cadeira de rodas ou não, ela o amava.

Ao longe ouvimos um sino tocando e um soldado gritando que era a última chamada para que o trem partisse. Era a hora de nos despedir, e mais uma vez o destino me prega mais uma peça levando meu filho para a guerra também. Parecia que a vida não estava satisfeita em levar apenas Edward de mim.

- Anthony, se cuida meu neto. – disse Carlisle o abraçando. Esme já estava chorando ao lado de Carlisle esperando sua vez de despedir.

- Você é tão parecido com o Edward, Thony. Pelo amor de Deus se cuida, todos nós sentiremos sua falta - Esme entre soluços conseguiu despedir.

- Força garoto, eu sei que você vai se virar bem lá. Aproveite para arranjar alguma gatinha, as garotas amam homens fardados, principalmente marinheiros. – disse Emmett piscando para Anthony e arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

- Concentração Thony, e boa sorte. – Rosalie também estava bastante emocionada ao dar um abraço de despedida no sobrinho.

Chegou a minha vez. O momento que eu queria mais tardar chegara. Anthony me seu um abraço apertado e eu me permiti chorar em seu peito o abraçando com toda força que eu podia.

- Filho, tome esse colar. Eu quero que você não o tire em momento nenhum, quem me deu foi o seu pai quando ele foi para a guerra. Isso é uma forma de eu estar com você em todos os momentos, eu te amo. E por favor, volte para casa. – disse tirando o colar do meu pescoço que eu nunca tirava nem para tomar banho e colocando no pescoço de Anthony.

A aliança também continuava no meu dedo anelar desde aquela tarde em que eu o coloquei. Dediquei minha vida a apenas criar meu filho me fechando para o amor.

O trem já estava ligado, e o soldado já estava impaciente esperando por Anthony que era o ultimo homem na estação que iria faltava entrar.

- Obrigada gente, também amo todos vocês.

Neste momento eu senti um aperto no ombro e uma paz tão familiar nesses últimos anos. Eu sabia que Edward sempre estaria ao meu lado me confortando e me ajudando. E foi assim, sentindo a presença de Edward ao meu lado que eu vi o meu filho entrando no trem e indo para a guerra.


End file.
